Pingu the Baker (2017 episode)
Pingu the Baker is the fourth episode of Pingu in the City Plot Pingu is walking allong the sidewalk and he smells something. He goes to a restaurant (the same one from the first episode). Chef Fred welcomes him, and shows Pingu that hes making bread. Pingu is interested, and the chef asks if he would like to help. Pingu agrees, and does his Symphogear activation chant, turning himself into a Chef for the day. The chef gives him dough, and shows him know to kneed it. Pingu is an information sponge and copies the chef. Pingu's having so much fun. The chef shows him the next step, which is leaving the dough in a covered bowl to rise. It looks great so far! The chef cuts it into pieces, and sends then Pingus way. He shows Pingu how to shape the dough. He shapes it into a carachture of a penguin, instead of a croissant. Pingu makes more, puts them on the pan, and the pan is put into the oven. While its cooking, they prepare more dough. Pingu is super impatient, he wants the bread to be done now! He procrastinates his duties and moonwalks around the oven. The chef checks on the bread, and its done. The chef tells Pingu to set the bread out front to sell. They go outside and advertise their new bread. It's selling pretty well so far. His new creation is a hit! NOOT NOOT. Pingu goes inside to make more bread while the chef is talking to the customers. He brings out an absolutely massive bowl. He puts tons of dough in his giant bowl, and lets the dough rise. His friend Rock Hopper Penguin comes over to play soccer. Pingu is busy doing a Yakitate!! Japan episode. But it looks likes there's time on the clock, so he decides to play soccer with Rock Hopper Penguin. His outfit disappears, and doesn't tell the chef he's leaving. How irresponsible. The dough rises to inconceivable proportion. The chef hears the timer, goes back inside, and sees the mess Pingu has made. Hes astounded by it, but slips on a tool, falling into the giant vat of dough. Pingu goes inside because he hears yelling. The chef is trapped! He and his friend agree, its time to harmonize phonetic energy. They do their transformations together. They lift the giant bowl, exposing the dough. They flatten out the dough into one of Pingus famous penguin shaped bread. They put the dough in the oven, bake it, and bring it outside. The bread starts shaking. This is spooky. The head of the bread falls off, exposing Chef Fred underneath it. Pingu and Rock Hopper Penguin laughed after all that Characters * Pingu * Chef Fred * Rock Hopper Penguin (debut) Trivia * This episode marks the second appearance of Chef Fred. * If you listen carefully at the beginning of the episode, you can hear Pingu singing a piece from his first two seasons' theme tune. * This episode marks the first appearance of Rock Hopper Penguin. * This is the first time we see one of Pingu's friends doing a job. * This episode was first aired during the 33rd anniversary of the Pingu franchise. * In Japan, this episode was called "Pingu becomes a bread making master". Gallery PingutheBakerTitleCard.jpeg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Pingu in the City episodes Category:Pingu in the City